motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Oz the Great and Powerful
Oz the Great and Powerful is a 2013 American fantasy film directed by Sam Raimi and produced by Joe Roth. The film is based on L. Frank Baum's Oz novels and is a prequel to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film was released on March 8, 2013. Plot Oscar "Oz" Diggs is a con man employed by a traveling circus. During Oz's performance with his assistant, May, a wheelchair-bound girl requests that Oz allow her to walk. A bewildered Oz admits that he cannot do so, resulting in the crowd turning on him. As the circus prepares to leave, Oz is informed by his assistant, Frank, that one of his former love interests, Annie, has arrived to inform him that a man has proposed to her. Meanwhile, May discovers that Oz has used her as she notices a woman with a musical box identical to the one Oz had previously given her. The woman's husband angrily pursues Oz through the fairground. In desperation, Oz uses a hot air balloon to escape the man's clutches, but is caught in a tornado. Oz survives the tornado and arrives in the World of Oz, landing in a river. Oz discovers sentient plants and fairies in the land before meeting a witch named Theodora, who assumes that Oz is the prophesied wizard who has arrived to rescue Oz from the Wicked Witch. The two journey to the Emerald City, during which Theodora falls in love with Oz. While on their trek, the two meet a winged monkey named Finley before being confronted by a lion. Oz manages to scare the lion off, further convincing Theodora that he is the wizard. However, Oz explains to Finley that he is not a wizard, but he doesn't tell Theodora. The trio meet a caravan of soldiers led by Knuck, who takes the trio to the Emerald City. There, Theodora introduces Oz to her elder sister, Evanora, the ruler of the Emerald City. Evanora, skeptical of Oz, introduces him to the King's riches and claims that Oz will become the ruler of Oz once he kills the Wicked Witch. Upon being told that destroying the witch's wand will kill her, Oz sets off into the forest with Finley to find the Wicked Witch. On their journey, they meet the China Girl, the lone survivor of the destruction of her city. China Girl accompanies the duo as they continue their trek through the forest. The trio finally find the witch near a cemetery and Oz steals her wand. However, as he is about to destroy the wand, the witch reveals herself to be Glinda, who is identical to Annie. Glinda explains that Evanora is the Wicked Witch and she murdered Glinda's father, the King of Oz, to rule the land. Evanora sends out her army to kill Oz and Glinda, but the group escapes in floating bubbles. They arrive in a city with a large bubble as a barrier that protects it from evil. Once in the city, Glinda reveals to Oz that she is aware that he isn't a wizard. In spite of this, Oz manages to convince the citizens that he is the prophesied wizard. Meanwhile, Evanora convinces Theodora that Oz has betrayed her and convinces her to eat a green apple. As a result, Theodora is transformed into a green-skinned, malevolent witch. She destroys the city's barrier, and a panicked Oz attempts to flee, but Glinda convinces him to remain. Oz formulates a plan and converses with the city's Master Tinker to use illusions to scare Evanora and Theodora. The city concocts a magic show as part as their strategy. Aided by Knuck, Oz and the munchkins arrive in Emerald City. However, Oz abandons the plan and begins to fill the hot air balloon with the kingdom's gold as he attempts to escape. Nevertheless, the rest of the group continues with the plan, and Glinda uses poppies to cause Evanora's army to fall unconscious. However, Glinda is captured and taken to the center of the city, where she is tortured by the witches. Evanora exposes Oz as a fraud and destroys his hot air balloon, supposedly killing him. However, Oz, who had hidden in the caravan, uses a projector to project a ghastly image of his face in the city. Claiming that his death has made him immortal and all-powerful, Oz terrifies the witches. Theodora is bombarded with fireworks, forcing her to flee, while Evanora retreats into the castle. Glinda, who had been freed by China Girl, confronts Evanora and battles her, ultimately destroying her emerald necklace, the source of her powers. Evanora reverts into her true form, an elderly hag, and is carried out of the city by her minions. With the witches gone, the liberated citizens celebrate. Oz reveals himself to be alive to Glinda in the castle. As a reward for their bravery, Oz bestows gifts upon the Master Tinker, Knuck, and Finley. China Girl is integrated into a new family. Oz, deciding to remain in Oz, kisses Glinda as thanks for helping reform him. Cast *James Franco as Oscar Diggs. *Mila Kunis as Theodora. *Rachel Weisz as Evanora. *Michelle Williams as Annie/Glinda. *Zach Braff as Frank/Finley. *Bill Cobbs as Master Tinker. *Joey King as Girl in Wheelchair/China Girl. *Tony Cox as Knuck. *Stephen R. Hart as Winkie General. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Prequels Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:2010s films Category:2013 films